The Battles of Pregnancy
by Alchery
Summary: (( An AU based on the yet to be published Naruto FanFic... It's also a sequal to Question Struggle that I'll post soon, but I got impatient on this... TwT )) After being back for three years and being married for almost a year and a half, Sasuke gets the biggest challenge in his life: A hormonal and pregnant Alchery. SasuAru (OC) Ages changed for this story.
1. Chapter One: The News

The Battles of Pregnancy

Chapter One: The News

For the past week, Sasuke began to notice that Alchery had been acting a little strange… Not that it was a bad thing, he guessed. Just that over night she suddenly began getting sick. Every morning around 8:47 in the morning, almost on the dot Sasuke also noticed, she would dart out of bed and run to the bathroom, covering her mouth before leashing out the contents of her stomach into the toilet. At first, he was thinking she was just sick. But now that it was going into the end of the second week, the raven became concerned…

Sasuke lounged on the loveseat, his feet propped up on the arm of the couch and his back resting against the other one. His arms crossed against his chest as he looked at his wife that sat just caddy-corner from him as she was reading a jutsu scroll. He looked her up and down slowly, studying her bodies gestures… Nothing seemed to be wrong. He had even checked himself to see if she was having a fever, to which his hand was slapped away at a sudden spurt of anger from the other raven. So he sat thinking just what could be wrong, his face scrunched up as he was lost in thought.

Feeling his eyes on her, Alchery glanced up at him from her scroll. With a second look, she lifted her head at him and rose an eyebrow. He was staring at her. But it looked like he wasn't there. He'd been doing that a lot as of lately. Sighing, she scowled at him lightly.

"Sasuke…"

He didn't move. He seemed to be so lost in thought that even in her normal, slightly loud tone, he didn't hear her. Puffing her cheeks, Alchery rolled her scroll up and tossed it at him, hitting him square in the chest.

"Sasuke…!"

Jumping from his thoughts, Sasuke finally looked at the other raven. His arms moved to his sides from the sudden hit, he looked down to his lap to see the scroll she threw at him. Picking it up from his lap, he sat up a little more comfortably.

"You said something?" He asked, wondering if he hadn't heard her ask him something.

"You're staring…" She muttered as she leaned back in her chair. "You've been thinking a lot lately… Is it that whole you thinking I'm sick thing again?" She asked him, her brow raising as far as it will go. "You've checked plenty of times already. I'm not running a fever and I feel fine.""You've been puking every morning." Sasuke said as he sat up from his position, placing his feet flat on the floor and leaning forward. Leaning over and placing his elbows on his knees, Sasuke held the scroll she threw at him and looked at her. "I think you should go see either Hokage-Sama or Sakura to get checked up." He told her plainly.

Alchery frowned at him. "I'm fine… Please, _please_ stop making this a bigger deal then it really is." She told him as she got up and snatched her scroll away from his grasp. "If it will make you feel any better, I'll talk to Sakura tomorrow since I'm seeing her, Hinata and Ino." She told him as she made her way up the stairs. Sasuke watched her.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Bed. I have a long day tomorrow." She told him as she walked into their bedroom. Closing the door to their room, Alchery leaned against it and took a deep breath. Yes. She knew something was up, but what was she suppose to do? That was the whole reason she was going to see Sakura, Ino and Hinata. But the fact that Sasuke was indeed making it a bigger deal then it really was, for some reason, drove her absolutely insane!

A frown crossed her lips. Maybe she was the one who was making this a bigger deal then it really was…? Sasuke was just being a normal concerned husband who wanted to make sure his wife wasn't having any problems… Getting back on her feet, she walked over to the dresser and changed into her pajamas before getting into bed. Rolling over on her side to face where Sasuke would soon join her to sleep, she thought that maybe he was right. Something must be wrong with her…

"You've been sick every morning? For almost two weeks now?!" Sakura shrieked as she stood from her seat.

Alchery shrunk in her seat a little bit. She was in trouble…

Sakura and Ino fumed while Hinata looked at her worrisomely. Alchery rubbed her temples and sighed. She knew this would happen… Why did she open her mouth again?

"How come you never told us?!" Asked Ino, who leaned over the table to better yell at the raven.

"I-I didn't think it was important! I-!" Alchery sighed and took a breath to keep her own calm. "I thought it was a stomach flu so I waited it out. I've had them before, so I didn't think anything of it until Sasuke started acting weird."

"Sasuke-Kun noticed?" Sakura asked with an almost dropped jaw. "And he never told me anything when he was at work?" She growled and sat down. "You two are so stubborn!"

"Well, maybe Sasuke didn't want to upset Alchery by going behind her back and saying something?" Hinata told them quietly.

"I'm glad he didn't, I would have castrated him."

The three of them paled at her comment.

"I-I think you're over reacting a little bit, Alchery…" Hinata once again muttered quietly.

Alchery blinked at their reactions. "Over reacting? Isn't that normal though?""Well… No." Ino told her. "You're suddenly very irritated easily… You're sick every morning…""Have you started your period yet?" Sakura suddenly asked after perking up from Ino's listing.

Tilting her head, she wasn't sure where the pink haired girl was getting at. "No…? What does that have anything to do with anything?" She asked slowly.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, while Hinata suddenly blushed lightly.

"Did you ever consider that…" Ino started.

"You might be pregnant?" Saukra finished with a nod from Hinata.

Alchery sat up and looked at the three of them, a small smile working her way up to her face. "Come on guys, you can't be serious!" She chuckled out softly, trying to think that this was all just some joke. With their faces unchanging, she looked at them a little more, her small smile dropping. "R-Right…?"

"Maybe you should go ahead and get a test?" Ino told her with a slightly worried look.

Alchery frowned at them and shrunk in her seat. That wasn't what she was thinking of… Nor was she looking forward to it. She looked up at them again and sat up straight. Do you think you could all maybe go with me? I don't want Sasuke to know I bought these…" She muttered to them.

"Sorry…" Sakura said, "But after this, I have to get back to work after this…" She frowned as she spoke.

Ino frowned as well. "I have to leave for a mission after this… But if you are pregnant, you need to tell me when I come back next week!" She pointed to the raven as she spoke her last sentence.

Hinata and Achery could only smile at her, until the Hyuuga looked over at her and smiled. "I'll go with you. I don't have anything going on. You can even do the test at my house. Neji is in the middle of a mission right now, so we won't have to worry about him nagging us." She smiled. She knew how much her cousin could get on Alchery's nerves - maybe pregnant or not.

Alchery smiled at her. "Thank you Hinata, that's very sweet of you."Hinata smiled back sweetly and giggled lightly.

"Now! Let's gossip!" Ino announced happily, leaving Sakura smiling and Hinata and Alchery groaning.

Alchery paced the floor of one of the bathrooms in the Hyuuga home. Hinata and the raven had dropped by the pharmacy and picked up the pregnancy tests she needed. And to be on the safe side, she bought 5 boxes of test strips. She was on the tenth and last strip. So far, 8 out of 10 of them said positive. Hinata waited outside the bathroom and sat by the door, waiting like Alchery for the tenth strip to read positive or negative. But both knew even if it said negative, they knew the answer.

Stopping and leaning against the sink for the umpteenth time after waiting for the result, she looked at the final strip, holding her breath.

"It's another positive." Alchery said aloud to Hinata on the other side of the door. Putting the test in the box, the blue eyed girl opened the door and leaned against the door frame, looking at her friend as she stood up and put her hands on the others shoulders.

"It's a good thing though, right?" She said with a gentle smile. "Sasuke has wanted to restore his clan and this is just the start!" Hinata smiled more, happy that this was a fact, but still hopeful.

Alchery frowned a little and nodded. "You're right, it is a good thing. I hope anyways." She sighed and glanced down in a bit of thought before looking back at her friend. "Now there is just telling Sasuke…" She muttered.

"I'm sure he'll be excited!" She giggled. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, thank you though. Can I have the bag to take the tests though…?" Alchery asked hesitantly.

Hinata blinked in question. "Why?"

"Well, one is so your cousin doesn't find out these were here. The other is because… I have a need to bring them just to show him that I'm not lying or over thinking it or anything." Shrugging her shoulders, Alchery gave her a small smile.

Hinata only smiled and nodded, handing her the same plastic bag they had brought the tests home in. "Of course."

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, looking over papers that he had to read through for his new team of future nin. He was slouched over, his face once again scrunched up a little in thought as he carefully read his document. The normally spiked part of his hair was joined by his long bangs into a small ponytail as he read. The raven's pale fingers slowly drummed against the wooden furniture as the sound of the front door opened and closed. Stopping, Sasuke sat up in his chair and looked over his shoulder, partly putting his sheet of paper down, knowing that the person was Alchery from her chakra reading. When nothing happened after that, Sasuke got up from his seat slowly. Something was off…

"Al?" Sasuke called as he walked towards the door. When he got to the corner by the door, he looked at his wife confused. "Al, are you alright?" He asked. Even though he knew she was sick of him asking, he had to ask. Now, she was clearly showing something was going on.

Looking up at him, Alchery stood up straight and looked at him with a serious and nervous look. This, took the Uchiha off guard.

"We… I need to tell you something…" She muttered softly and slowly. She has been preparing herself from the time she left the Hyuuga house hold to home. Now matter how many times she ran threw her head on how to tell him, now that is was right to it, she felt unprepared again.

Sasuke gave her a strange look. He wasn't sure if he liked this or not… Did she let Sakura gave a look at her? Was she ill? Or worse: was she sick…? Watching her grasp the bag she had in her hands, Alchery shifted it from one hand to the other. Finally, handing him the bag hesitantly. The male raven took it and looked inside to find opened boxes in it. He looked back up and quirked an eyebrow. "Alchery, what's wrong?" He asked slowly.

Taking a deep breath, she worked up the courage to look up at him and straight in his eyes to tell him. Trying to smile, she spoke quietly, but loud enough to hear in an empty room.

"Sasuke… I'm… I-I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter Two: Mixed Feelings

The Battles of Pregnancy

Chapter Two: Mixed Emotions

Onyx eyes looked at the woman in front of him in shock, dropping the bag that slowly slid from his grasp as the words processed in his mind. Blinking from his shock, Sasuke looked at his nervous wife.

"S-Say that again?" He asked her, tilting his head a little as if he didn't hear her correctly.

Taking in a sharp breath to attempt to relax her already shaky voice, she spoke again.

"I-I'm pregnant Sasuke." Alchery tried to laugh off in an attempt to lighten the sudden change in atmosphere, the smile on her face faultering. She was frightened and felt the making of tears burning her eyes. "I-I…" She started, shifting from her place and kneeling down to pick the bag up. "I thought you might react like this, s-so… I… I brought my test strips home to prove it. E-Eight out of ten said positive." She muttered out.

Sasuke continued to look at her indifferently, only making her feel more and more nervous and on the brink of crying. He wasn't reacting the way she was hoping he would.

At all.

Looking away from her and taking a breath, he shook his head slowly. "Too soon…" He muttered as he looked down, his brows smashing together a bit. Taking it in a bit more his attention quickly went back up to her, his face serious. "Alchery. This is far too soon."

Her once attempted smile fell and she felt the color in her face drain. Blue eyes searched his facial features in a little shock and much confusion.

"S…Sasuke…?" She took a step back when he moved and grabbed his Jounnin jacket and opened the door. "Wh-Where are you going?" Her tears brimmed her eyes, ready to fall at any moment as she held the plastic bag close to her.

"Out." Sasuke said sharply, opening the door.

"Out where?" The girl asked again.

"Out!" He shouted as he slammed the front door, leaving his wife shocked and speechless.

Alchery stared at the door even after it was slammed shut with wide eyes. It was now ear achingly quiet, but in her head, the sound of the door echoed slowly. It wasn't until the bag fell out of a second pair of hands that night of the hour and hit the floor did she finally snap out of her shock. She shook violently as the tears finally came down her cheeks, the water increasing as she stepped back slowly. As if the wall was finger pressing her back like a button, she began to sob and slide down to the floor.

'That wasn't how he was suppose to react…!' Her mind shouted.

That night, Sasuke's fellow Jounnin - Naruto included, which was never a surprise - and a few Chuunins had invited him out to drinks like they decided to do once at the end of the month when work ended. At first, the raven had declined. He had much work to do when it came to his team and didn't want to hold it off longer than needed. Now, a few drinks sounded like a good thing to take his mind off of all of what happened just a few minutes ago.

Walking up to the Izakaya [1], Naruto had already spotted him through the window before he even reached the door to walk in. Jumping up, the blonde proudly announced that Sasuke was here and dashed to the door, flinging it open and spreading his arms wide for a "bro hug".

"Sasuke! You came!" He said in his annoyingly high pitched voice. Man or not, he could still be mistaken for a woman at times. Even Sasuke could say that for sure.

Instead of his usual smirk and light inaudible chuckle, Naruto was met with a scowl and a huff. Even walking passed him as he walked into the establishment. Unknowing to them, the guys were watching them. And when Sasuke had his panties in a twist, he was bad to drink with.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he followed behind his friend confused. "What's wrong?"

Sitting down by where Naruto was sitting and Kiba moving over, Sasuke hutched over and rubbed his brow, his other limb resting flat on the table. A few of them only turned back to continue their conversation whilst the others who knew Sasuke well enough, knew that when he looked like this, something was wrong. And it would be because of Alchery.

Naruto sat down next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke…?"

His onyx eyes looking up at the blonde and then at the people looking at him worriedly, he sighed and sat up straight.

"I just need to wind down…" He muttered irritably and ordered a beer and nikumaki. [2]

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and then back at a concerned Neji and Rock Lee. The only person that didn't frown was the all annoying Sai. Who should have kept his mouth shut.

"Did Alchery do something to piss you off again?" The artist asked all too cheerily.

The people who kept their attention on Sasuke froze when the words came flying out of Sai's mouth. They were grateful he spoke up and asked what was on their minds, but so bluntly was a bit harsh.

Sasuke didn't stiffen up, didn't move, he just sat there as if what he asked was a completely normal question that he was asked 5 times a day for the past three years he's been back. Waiting as his beer was sat down, he took hold of the handle of his beer mug.

"Al is pregnant." He stated. He didn't even flinch or anything. Just sat there looking irritated as he took a rather large gulp of his beer. Setting it down, he looked up to his friends.

Shocked expressions came across all who heard him, Sai smiling as always. Rock Lee was the only one to break the shocked silence that only lasted less than a minute.

"Congratulations on the news of new youth that will bestowed upon you both!" He shouted happily. "We must have rounds of sake in celebration!"

"No." They all said in unison. Sasuke's voice stronger out of them all, and a little angered as well.

"Why are you so upset then if Alchery-San is pregnant? It's a good thing isn't it?" Neji asked as he took a bite of his rice.

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to revive your clan! This is something that you should be freakin' happy about!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Maybe it isn't Sasuke-Kun's she's bearing." Sai spoke up, his smile not on his face anymore. He at least knew that this was something one doesn't smile about, so Sai read in a book.

Sasuke threw the R.O.O.T. nin a glare. "She wouldn't cheat, Sai."

"Even that's something I know she wouldn't do." Kiba spoke up. "If it was the other way around and Sasuke was sleeping with someone, she'd have his head on a platter!"

"Then why are you so angry?" Rock Lee asked.

Sighing, Sasuke took a drink of his beer to get over the accusation Sai made against Alchery. "It's too early to be having kids." He told them, voicing his feelings about it. It was over whelming, not something he could hold in like he usually did. "We've only been married a little over a year and we had barely even talked about kids."

"Sasuke, it was destined that the two of you were to have children. Destiny may have just chosen for the two of you to conceive earlier then you had planned." Neji preached as he took a sip of his beer. This made Rock Lee cheer with agreement and Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto look at him weirdly. Him and his damn destiny bull shit.

"Either way," Naruto started slowly. "you should be happy about it! Not angry! You're having a kid, Sasuke! Believe it!"

"Yeah! Sure it was unplanned, but you can't let that hold ya back! Have you talked to Al about what you think?"

Now Sasuke froze. No. He didn't. In fact, he was so shocked and so angered that he didn't even bother talking about it. He just said it was too soon and left. Kiba and Naruto looked at him as they both chewed and drank their orders. They noticed him freeze up. The three of them knew Sasuke was now in trouble in more ways then one. Sasuke took a slow sips of his beer and frowned more. Now that he was able to think more clearly, he remembered her looking like she was on the verge of crying before he walked out on her from the news. His heart strings tugged at him. She must be home in a complete mess sobbing right now…

"I'm such an idiot…" He muttered, setting his beer down and gaining the attention of the other three. A frown formed on their features, knowing along with Sasuke that he had done something wrong.

Sai leaned over the table and looked at him with a smile once again, his words catching them off guard. "Sasuke-Kun. Finish up you meal and then hurry back to Alchery-Kun." Sasuke had to admit, sometimes those books and them being around each other helped.

Alchery sat on the floor still, her legs pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her arms atop her knees. Sasuke had been gone for almost an hour and a half… By now, she was down to the last few rolling tears and sniffles. She felt hollow and melancholic. She still couldn't get over that her own husband walked out on her after hearing she was pregnant… Was he going to actually leave her because of this…?

The raven girl gripped her arms and tried to pull more of herself in. He wouldn't would he…? He had always wanted to restore his clan. He wouldn't just up and leave because of that, would he…? Thinking about this only brought an onset of tears all over again. A staggered sob was chocked out just as the door once again opened. Jumping, her head darted up only to see the one person she didn't think she would get to see the rest of the night.

"S…Sasuke?"

There in the doorway was the raven himself, looking down at his wife still completely distraught. He frowned and kneeled down to her, cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears away with his thumb. She looked up at him confused at his almost sudden change in demeanor.

"I think we should talk…" He said quietly after leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Sasuke…" She muttered and sniffled.

"For what?"

"Not leaving me…"


End file.
